mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshower Raindrops/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png|This is the first appearance of Raindrops. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|This is Raindrops with an upside down tail. The Ticket Master Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Raindrops can be seen next to Lightning Bolt in the crowd. Boast Busters Twilight Spike Rarity Applejack&Rainbow Dash standing wide eyed S1E4.png|Raindrops is watching Trixie. Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png|Close-up of Raindrops. The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Standing with Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Berry, Raindrops, and Shoeshine. Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Raindrops singing with the rest of the Pegasus ponies. All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Raindrops... AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png|Another two Raindrops! Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png|Honesty and Kindness arguing. Rainbowshine Ditzy North s01e11.png|Going North to get the Southern birds? Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|This is a very, very disorganized Winter Wrap Up. Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png|Raindrops is working for a moving company. Season two Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Raindrops is trying to take what rightfully belongs to Big McIntosh (he deserves a friend because he always works pretty much alone in the farm). Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|This little plush toy shall belong to me!!! Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Raindrops about to hurt a pony. Luna Eclipsed RaindropsCostume.png|Raindrops is wearing a viking costume. Raindrops Costume 2 S2E04.png|This is Raindrops alternative costume. Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png|Raindrops is behind Sea Swirl. Derpy_and_Crew_S2E4.png|Raindrops along with other ponies. S2E04 Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon.png|Big McIntosh is pulling a wagon with Raindrops on top of it. Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png S2E04_Luna_'The_fun_has_been_doubled!'.png|Cheering for Princess Luna. S2E04_Ponies_scared_by_the_toy_spider.png S2E04_Zapping_toy_spider.png S2E04_Mayor_on_a_falling_pole.png|What happened to her costume? Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png S2E04 Ponies cheering for Luna.png Sisterhooves Social 18-backgroundponieswithderpy-S2E5.png|Raindrops is in the crowd. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png|Raindrops is admiring Rainbow Dash. Hearth's Warming Eve Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png|These are Earth, Unicorn and Pegasus ponies. Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png|The leaders are going to have a discussion. Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png|Its really hard to tell if she's Raindrops, but her color is quite the same, so it may be her. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png|This is Raindrops among other ponies. Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png|All these ponies are joyfully singing. Ponies_watching_Flim_and_Flam_S2E15.png|The Flim Flam Brothers singing in front of other ponies. Everypony happy S02E15.png|All them ponies look adorable. Putting Your Hoof Down Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Raindrops is behind Cherry Berry and Minuette. Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Raindrops is among other ponies. S02E22_Blossomforths_poor_spine.png|Rainbow Coach is making sure everyone's working out. Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png|Those wings are mighty strong. S2E22 BG Pegasi take off.jpg|Ponies are preparing to take off. Raindrops gives out S02E22.png|Raindrops looks a bit exhausted. Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png|Looking on in worry with Sassaflash Season three Rainbow Dash and pegasus S3E07.jpg|Rainbow Dash takes off with another pony. Category:Character gallery pages